


Disappointed But Not Surprised

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Series: Miserable Modern Au (Les Mis) [7]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Memes, Technology, Trans Javert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: In his leisure, which were far from frequent, he spent perusing the internet, although he hated all forms of technology; this caused him to be not wholly illiterate in the way of memes. This could be recognised by some emphasis in his speech.As we have said, he had no vices. When he was pleased with himself, he permitted himself a double-shot of coffee. That was his sole concession to humanity.





	Disappointed But Not Surprised

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceh0und](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceh0und/gifts).



> Based on the head-canons of our friendly neighbourhood cryptid and Javert enthusiast...
> 
> (I must admit this is somewhat unrealistic- the real Javert would NEVER do something as uncouth as put his feet on the coffee table) (but it’s a cool pose)

**Author's Note:**

> More Art: https://its-not-a-pen.tumblr.com/


End file.
